


Ready To Try

by Canis_Minor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Naughty Peter, Oral Sex, Peter is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Virgin Peter Parker, What Was I Thinking?, a bit kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Minor/pseuds/Canis_Minor
Summary: Maybe he just likes some rather... special things and maybe he simply watched too many... special videos but why not trying something out?Or: The one in which Peter tries to seduce Tony in a subtle yet not so subtle way using some kinky aids.





	Ready To Try

 

_Crochet lace pairs with sexy fishnet and crisscross straps. Lace-up at front, low rise, no back coverage. 19.95 $_

 

"Peter? Hi, what are you doing?" May asked while stepping into their living room, carrying two paper bags in her arms.

"Oh, May, you‘re already back? I‘m just... doing my homework and stuff," Peter replied and hastily closed the magazine in front of him along with one of his school books. "But actually I‘ve just finished everything," he said and started to gather all of his stuff from their living room table.

At least what he’d told his aunt hadn’t been a complete lie. His intention had been to do his homework while watching some telly but when he‘d spread his things on the table, one of May’s fashion magazines had fallen to the floor, opening up at a page that had caught Peter’s attention. It had been an advertisement, showing a black-haired woman dressed only in a black bra and a matching pair of panties. The most inappropriate and hot looking panties Peter had ever seen.

The normal reaction of other 16-year-old boys probably would have been to snatch the magazine and lock themselves up in their room for a few minutes of private-time or if they had a girlfriend to buy the lingerie for her to enjoy removing it at a later time. But as Peter neither had a girlfriend nor was interested in jacking off to a model - a _female_ one above all - he’d studied the description of the clothing, thinking how the soft fabric would feel on his skin. How it would feel when his cock rubbed over it when he wore it underneath his jeans... Until suddenly May had returned from buying some groceries and had interrupted his fantasies...

"I‘m in my room," Peter announced and rushing past his aunt, he disappeared through the doorframe. Arrived in his room he dropped his books and notebooks onto the table before he slumped down onto his bed, rubbing the heel of his hand over his eyes.

What was it about him that he fantasized about wearing lace panties that were actually designed for women? He couldn’t really blame this on the spider that had bitten him... But it was what it was. He wasn’t interested in girls around his age or got a hard-on by watching a woman with big boobs who lolled herself in front of a camera. Instead he used the private mode on his phone to keep his search history from being filled with the links to porn videos of older men fucking boys only around six years older than him.

Those men were bent over tables or spread out on beds, behaving innocent and juvenile but always loved to be taken by the older male’s. They loved to pleasure them and to tease them until they eventually ended up getting fucked on the next possible surface. Quite often Peter did imagine himself being in place of one of these boys, preferably when the top was a handsome man with a beard, brown hair and equally colored eyes. But of course all of these imaginations couldn’t live up to what he really fantasized about... Which was actually having sex with the man he desired since he‘d know what desire was.

Now that he knew the man - _Tony Stark_ \- in person, now that they even met twice a week to work together in his lab, this feeling was stronger than ever. But what should he do about it? What _could_ he do about it? It wasn’t as easy as it was in a porn video where he would just do something to playfully provoke the older man and one thing immediately would lead to the other... Which of course would be sex.

Tony Stark was a playboy. A man who could have almost everyone and who was absolutely clear about that. It wasn’t as if Peter hadn’t caught him looking at the well-formed ass of a man for a tad too long... Or even at his own. But what exactly did Tony Stark like? What exactly did one have to do to _seduce_ him? What did _Peter_ have to do? He knew that he still wasn’t of age in New York and that Mr. Stark still was his mentor but the desire existed. Highly probable on both sides. Although still untried... What was there to loose if he made a subtle though if Tony was indeed interested not so subtle attempt?

"May? I‘m just going outside for a bit, I... I need something for my computer."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"That’s 19.95 $ please."

"Yes, sure... Here..." Peter replied and fumbled for a 20 $ note.

"For your girlfriend?" the cashier asked casually while taking the money from Peter and typing something into the register.

"Um... Yes... A present. A birthday present," he stuttered, hoping that it only felt as if his face had turned as red as a tomato and it didn’t actually look like this.

"I‘m sure she‘ll like it. The bill‘s in the bag. Have a nice day," the young woman said with a smile and handed Peter the inconspicuous looking bag.

"Yes, I hope so, thank you," he answered and managed to smile back at her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Thump._ "Oh... Sorry," Peter exclaimed when he "accidentally" dropped the screwdriver Tony had asked him for onto the floor. He unnecessarily turned around, giving the older man a perfect view of his backside and bent down to retrieve the tool, paying attention to let his jeans slide just a bit too low over his hips, revealing the upper part and also the beginning of the string of his black panties.

This time Peter had come to the lab - to _Tony_ \- with a clear aim. An aim that was reached as soon as he heard the sharp intake of breath behind him.

"Here it is," Peter said, feigning innocence and presented the screwdriver to Tony who watched him with wide-opened eyes. "Sometimes I‘m so clumsy."

"Peter... You..." Tony began but he had to clear his throat before he could continue. "You did this on purpose." It was a statement.

"I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Stark," Peter replied and fluttered his eyelashes, it could only be described as that.

"Is that so? So you tell me you didn’t drop this screwdriver here on purpose so that you could bent down in the most obscene way possible, showing me your ass and most of all what filthy little thing you wear underneath your jeans..."

"Oh, did you see my underwear? I‘m sorry but those jeans aren’t made for a belt so..."

"Fuck... If you want it like this... I‘ve ignored and suppressed it long enough," Tony eventually interrupted him and got up from his chair, pulling Peter against his chest, making him gasp at the sudden movement. "You can be incredibly naughty if you want," he murmured and trailed the pad of his thumb over Peter‘s bottom lip, lightly dipping it between his parted lips.

"If there is the chance that it might work..." the younger man murmured in response and softly trailed his tongue over Tony‘s finger.

"You can be glad it did. I surely am," Tony said and closed his hand around Peter’s neck before he eventually brought their lips together in a kiss in which they both completely threw themselves into. He let his fingertips brush over Peter’s throat before he moved them further down, trailing them over his chest, feeling the hardened nubs of his nipples beneath the thin fabric of his shirt before he eventually dug his fingernails into one of the younger’s sleeves.

A gasp fell from Peter’s lips and Tony used this topush his tongue into the other’s mouth, letting it circle around his. His goatee brushed over Peter’s chin, feeling rough against his skin, exactly like he’d imagined it and their hands began to pull on the other’s clothes, slipping underneath shirts to finally get fingers onto bare skin.

It didn’t take long until they were panting into the other’s mouth and with their tongues still circling around each other, Tony pushed Peter hard against the edge of the workbench, forcing him to arch his back so that the connection of their lips didn’t stop. Their bodies were pressed flush together from chest to feet and Peter could already feel Tony’s cock through his trousers, pulsing against his thigh, being as hard as his own.

Loosening the grip of Tony’s arms around his, Peter eventually dropped to his knees in front of the older man, looking up to him through his long lashes. He slowly – _seductively_ \- licked over his kiss-reddened lips before he began to fumble with the zip and button of Tony’s trousers, eventually managing to pull them down a bit. The front of the older man’s briefs was already darkened by a patch of precome on which Peter’s eyes lingered for a few seconds before he leaned forward and started to mouth his erection through his shorts, roughly sucking on it through the thin fabric.

Because of the sounds Tony made, because of his breaths that were coming in short and shallow gasps and his hips that were bucking forward almost on their own accord, Peter finally hooked his fingers into the waistband of Tony’s briefs so that he could pull his cock out of its confines.

Another whisper of hot breath ghosted over the skin of his erection and Tony already had to place one hand on the surface of the workbench to steady himself when Peter’s mouth closed around the head of his cock, his tongue sliding over the constantly leaking slit. The older man could only groan in complete pleasure at the feeling of Peter’s tongue trailing further down over his cock, at the feeling of his balls being touched and caressed by his fingers. His thighs were trembling and Peter used his free hand to steady them, at the same time working his head up and down the older man’s cock, pushing almost its complete length into his mouth.

Tony’s fingers found their way into Peter’s hair on their own, twisting the short brown strands around them, roughly pulling on them. He already was on the verge of coming, his cock copiously leaking into the other’s mouth and he knew when he wanted to enjoy this a little longer, they had to stop.

"Peter… Fuck…" Tony groaned and pulled his cock out of Peter’s mouth. "God, how many times have you already done this?"

"I would rather say I _watched_ it often enough…" Peter answered and shot Tony another innocent gaze.

"Well well…" Tony murmured and helped Peter to get up from the floor. "As you’ve come here so… nicely dressed and well-prepared, I figure you probably brought something else with you as well…" he smirked and trailed one finger over the waistband of Peter’s panties before he softly dipped it into the cleft between his asscheeks.

"Oh yes…" the younger man confirmed and turned around to reach for his backpack that stood next to his chair.

"So you’re really sure about that?" Tony asked when Peter returned and pushed a bottle of lube and a condom inside his hand.

"I think I’ve already made it quite clear, haven’t I?" Peter asked and pursed his lips.

"Oh, you certainly did…" the older man agreed and within the blink of an eye managed to press Peter’s front against the workbench. "I just wanted to be sure," he murmured and reached around Peter’s hips to open up the fastening of his jeans. "Wasn’t it a bit risky to try this?" he asked while pulling the younger’s trousers down so that they ended up as a crumpled heap around his legs, finally completely revealing the black lace panties Peter had worn underneath for the whole time. The panties that hid practically nothing.

"It probably was…" Peter responded and shifted his hips. "But I decided there was nothing to lose by being a bit… direct…"

"Definitely not," Tony whispered and admiringly trailed his fingers over the soft black fabric over Peter’s asscheeks. He followed the string that lead right between them, letting his forefinger slip underneath it to feel for the wrinkled flesh of Peter’s hole. "These panties are perfect for your little ass. It looks so good in them…" he murmured and gave one of the bare cheeks and approving squeeze. "They absolutely served their purpose. But now…" he ended and with one swift movement pulled the panties down so that they joined Peter’s jeans around his ankles.

Tony flipped open the cap of the lube and pouring some of it onto his palm, he used it to slicken up some of his fingers. He brought his digits down to Peter’s ass, encircling his hole a few times, feeling the ring of muscles twitching under his touch, before he slowly pushed the tip of his forefinger inside his body. He started to steadily bury it deeper and deeper inside Peter’s ass, the younger man’s insides continuously tightening and relaxing hot around it.

When his digit slightly brushed over the bundle of nerves hidden inside him, Peter’s hips involuntarily bucked backwards, pressing Tony’s finger even harder against it. Of course he knew the feeling, he’d imagined the older man doing this to him often enough, but finally experiencing it was something completely different and he desperately craved to feel the tingling that pulsed through his whole body when Tony hit the sweet spot inside him, again and again. But he couldn’t indulge in the feeling for too long as soon a second and a third finger breached his hole as well, being pushed inside until they were all buried to the second knuckle.

Peter had to take a deep breath when Tony suddenly spread his digits apart and circled them around, constantly widening his still tight and virgin entrance. He winced a little when the fingers were suddenly pulled out again, leaving his hole clamping around nothing but emptiness, not being able to close completely anymore before it was already filled again when Tony shoved his fingers back in again for one last time, aiming right for the younger man’s prostate.

"Tony," he moaned and bucked his hips, signalising the older man that he shouldn’t let him wait any longer – And Tony definitely didn’t have such intentions. He retreated his fingers, carelessly wiping them over his shirt and reached for the condom on the workbench. With the aid of his teeth he managed to open it up so that he could roll it over his cock. He poured another portion of lube onto his palm, using the sticky liquid to slicken his erection by moving his hand up and down in a few loose strokes.

The head of his cock lingered right in front of Peter’s ass, right in front of his loosened hole and with one swift thrust he buried almost the complete length of his cock deep inside the younger man’s ass, making Peter moan and gasp at the sudden intrusion. But knowing that this was his first time to really take someone, Tony stayed like this for a few seconds, just letting them both indulge in the feeling for a few moments.

"Are you..." Tony breathed heavily and steadied the grip of his hands around Peter‘s hips.

"Yes... Please..." the younger man sighed in response and Tony slowly began to lower his lips, continuously letting his erection completely slide into the younger man’s body. "Like that..." he panted and already wrapped his fingers around his cock, starting to stroke it in the same rhythm in which Tony began to constantly push his dick deep inside of him with slow but steady thrusts.

"Please," he begged again when he felt Tony’s cock rubbing over his prostate and Tony gave him, what he wanted. He increased the speed of his thrusts, pushing his cock inside Peter’s ass harder and faster than before. His hand moving up and down his own erection, it only took several deep thrusts against his prostate until Peter couldn’t hold his orgasm back any longer. He spilled his come over his hand and the floor in front of him, slumping down onto the workbench only seconds later, resting one of his cheeks on the cool surface.

"Oh Peter," Tony groaned and thrust into Peter‘s body a few more times before he was overwhelmed by his own orgasm as well. His cock pulsing into the condom, he slowly rode out the aftershocks of his climax, taking a few shaking breaths.

"I like to what you being naughty leads," Tony murmured and eventually let his softening dick slide out of Peter‘s ass. "I certainly didn’t think that something like _this_ would ever happen."

"I‘m glad it did," Peter said and lifted his chest from the workbench. All of this had been worth it. Definitely. It had been better than he could have ever imagined it. "Sometimes you have to try something," he smirked and Tony reciprocated his expression.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://canis-minor24.tumblr.com)


End file.
